


Kai on Top

by BelleDonna



Category: dead - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDonna/pseuds/BelleDonna
Summary: Kai and Rhys are lovin again. This time they change it up!





	Kai on Top

Kai and Rhys sat on their bed, caught up in a hot make out episode, taking advantage of the house to themselves.  Rhys’ hand ventured low on Kai, causing Kai to suck in a breath.  

“We’re going there?” He asked, making sure Rhys had the same thing in mind as he did.

Rhys pushed him off in answer and proceeded to unbutton Kai’s pants, sliding them down and off.

”Okay then,” Kai said, shedding the rest of his clothes.  Rhys did the same and they both climbed back onto the bed.  

They continued to make out as their hands began to stroke the other’s lengths.  

Kai then straddled Rhys as their lengths rubbed against each other getting harder from the mind blowing friction. Kai looked Rhys in the eyes, “I think it’s my turn to be on top. Don’t you agree?”

Rhys’s eyes flashed green and he said, “As you wish,” then pulled Kai in for a kiss. Kai kissed Rhys hard, letting their tongues explore each others depths, then crawled back off Rhys and lowered his head keeping his eyes glued to Rhys’. Rhys watched as Kai took him in his mouth. The sight of Kai going down on him was almost too much. Kai took his full length in then slowly pulled him out, again and again. Rhys sucked in his breath, reveling in the feel of Kai‘s mouth on him. Sitting back on his knees, Kai took the tube of lubrication and squeezed a glob onto Rhys’ tip. Rhys watched as Kai then stroked his length, rubbing the lube down and up his shaft. Rhys’ eyes rolled back as he moaned. Kai crawled back onto Rhys’ lap and centered himself over Rhys. He then slowly eased Rhys into him rotating his hips as he did.

Rhys growled long and deep as Kai moved above him. He fisted his hands on the sheets to control his urge. He wanted so badly to grab Kai’s hips and bury himself into Kai. But he didn‘t want to hurt Kai. Ever. So he let Kai control the movements as Kai rode up and down onto Rhys. Kai’s nails dug into Rhys’ shoulders as his movements became faster and their breathing heavier. Kai kissed Rhys’ mouth letting Rhys’ tongue explore freely.

“Stroke me,” Kai begged. Rhys took Kai’s rock hard member into his hand and squeezed hard as he stroked up and down. Kai moaned loudly at this, increasing his rocking. Kai moaned out Rhys’ name, rocking back and forth, up and down onto Rhys. Rhys’ other hand was on Kai’s hip, guiding and pulling Kai in. Rocking franticly, panting into each other‘s face, Kai yelled out as he climaxed, shooting his seed onto Rhys’ stomach. Rhys threw his head back and grunted as he, too, came, releasing himself deep into Kai. They sat, connected, softly kissing each other as they caught their breath.

“That was awesome,” Kai said as their breathing calmed. “Thanks for letting me be in control for once.”

Rhys barked out a laugh. “You can be in charge like that any time you want,“ he said biting kisses along Kai’s jaw.

“Good,” Kai said. “I intend on it.”


End file.
